Certain integrated circuits (ICs) can be configured in many different types of systems. Often times, an output from the IC can be coupled to other circuits in a system via some kind of interim or intermediate circuitry. This circuitry can take different forms in various systems such as AC-coupled circuits and DC-coupled circuits. To enable interfacing of an IC that has a specific type of output, oftentimes this interim circuitry can be provided by way of an AC-coupled external driver to thus receive the IC output and buffer it into an appropriate form for coupling to another location.
While these buffer circuits typically work well, they increase the size, cost and complexity of a system. Furthermore, the IC has limited flexibility to be incorporated into various devices, as the IC is generally configured to provide only a particular type of output signal (i.e., AC or DC coupled outputs).